


Do Better Next Time

by bactaqueen



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: D/s flavor, M/M, Spanking, gentle!Dom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve spanks Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Better Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Recognizable characters belong to their respective owners. No profit is earned and no infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: A late-night smut meme hunt on tumblr caused me to reblog a post and paraxdisepink asked for 616 Steve/Bucky sexting or spanking. I still haven't figured out how to write sexting well, so spanking it is.

Bucky felt ridiculous. _Worse_ than ridiculous. His face burned with the shame of it. He wasn't sure he was enjoying this and he was tempted to say the word and end the game. His chest felt so tight. There was a knot right in the center it was hard to get any breath by. Even though he _knew_ the doors were locked and the curtains were drawn and they were as alone as they ever got to be (there was always the danger of Sharon in the flying car hovering outside next to the fire escape), he was still worried someone would _see_.

He didn't want anyone to see.

Steve stroked warm fingers over his bare ass. He had one arm across Bucky's shoulders, holding him down in case he bucked up or tried to squirm away. Bucky's pants and underwear were down around his knees. And he was over Steve's lap. Every time he tried to picture it, it felt even more absurd and a little bit stupid. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Steve squeezed his shoulder with one hand and rubbed one asscheek with the other. "Do you know how many times I thought about this?" His voice had taken on that gravelly edge.

Bucky's cock jumped against Steve's thigh. Embarrassed or not, Bucky's body couldn't ignore Steve turned on. He pushed his face into the crook of his elbow and shook his head.

"You drove me crazy," Steve went on. "Always doing something stupid. I worried about you all the time." He slipped a thumb between Bucky's cheeks and pried them apart. The little gasp he gave made Bucky's skin prickle. "Used to think about taking you over my knee and spanking you 'til you cried." He brushed the pad of his thumb over Bucky's hole, then retreated.

Bucky swallowed hard. "I never would have cried."

Steve swatted at his ass. "You would have when I was done with you."

If crying had meant Steve would pull him into his lap and hold him and kiss him and call him _good_ , yeah, he probably would have. But Steve didn't need to know that. Bucky put his hands on the back of his head so he could pull at his own hair.

"Are you going to get on with it or what?" he snapped. His voice was muffled by the couch cushion.

Steve smacked him hard, right at the crease where his ass met his thigh. "Don't start with me."

"I wouldn't _have_ to if you would _start_."

Steve smacked him again, open-handed right on the curve of his ass. "Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"Hitting people gets you off?"

Steve spanked him hard that time, the _crack_ of his hand hitting flesh almost as loud as the sting felt. "Bucky," he said sternly.

Bucky shut his eyes tight and, yeah, all right, he arched his back a little more to give Steve slightly better access to his ass. He _liked_ it. There. Happy now? It made him feel seventeen again. Seventeen and cared for and that was a feeling he hadn't really had then and it wasn't one he got much of now. Mostly because he refused to let anyone take care of him. He twisted his fingers in his hair so hard it hurt.

"Because I need it." His voice was low and a little bit broken.

That embarrassed him more than Steve looking at his asshole.

Steve stroked the backs of his fingers over Bucky's ass and down his thigh and back up. "You scare me to death."

Each blow stung. It made heat bloom on his ass and in his face, made his skin feel tight, made his cock twitch. Steve didn't go easy on him, hitting as hard as he could, leaving hot bruises and the tender ache of fresh pain.

Heat flared behind Bucky's eyes. He panted through each blow and tried not to cry. Tried not to squirm. He didn't want to give Steve the satisfaction.

Steve never shut up. "You're always going off half-cocked like you want to get yourself killed. You're human, Buck, and I just got you back. I can't lose you again. You don't have anything to prove. That was a damned stupid stunt you pulled today. You could have _died_. Do you even care? Of course you don't. You don't know how much you matter. You stupid, stupid kid."

The blows stopped abruptly. Steve ran his hand over Bucky's ass and thighs, squeezed his shoulder and the inside of his thigh.

"I should have done this seventy years ago," he said quietly.

"Wouldn't have done you any good," Bucky mumbled.

Steve paused. He squeezed the inside of Bucky's thigh one more time, gently. "Hey."

Bucky shook his head. "Give me a minute."

Steve tugged his pants up carefully, covering his ass and giving him back some of his dignity. Bucky wished he hadn't taken his shirt off. Steve moved his arm off Bucky's shoulders to slip it under his chest and pull him up.

"I said come here." He manhandled Bucky right in to straddling his lap like he weighed nothing.

Bucky kept his eyes closed and his face turned away. "Can we not?" He wasn't sure how much control he'd maintain if he looked at Steve.

"No." Steve cupped his face in both hands and brushed his thumbs over his cheeks, under his eyes, where tears would be if Bucky let them fall. "Look at me. Hey. Come on."

Bucky snorted, then took a deep breath. "Nope." He was almost there.

"Fine." Steve kissed him lightly, his lips and his cheeks and his forehead.

Bucky groaned and tried to pull away. "Stop it. I don't need this." _But those aren't the word, are they, Barnes?_

"I don't care." Steve wrapped his arms tight around him and pulled him close. He stroked Bucky's hair back from his face and pulled his head down to rest on his shoulder, his nose right up against the side of Steve's neck. "You don't know _what_ you need half the time, Buck."

"Oh, and you know everything."

"I know you." Steve brushed his lips to his temple. "I wish you'd stop trying to get yourself killed."

"It's not like I _want_ to die," Bucky mumbled. "I'm not _you_."

"I deserved that." He squeezed Bucky's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Bucky grunted.

Steve's thumb brushed his cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

"What the hell do you think?" Bucky mashed his face to Steve's neck. "Can you shut up now?"

"In a minute." Steve tucked his fingers under Bucky's chin. He lifted his face. "Hey, look at me."

"Will you shut up if I do?" Bucky opened his eyes.

Steve looked at him like that a lot, like Bucky had done something to deserve that tender loving look, and it made Bucky want to hide. Steve's fingers cupped his jaw and Steve kissed him, lightly, a brush of lips like an apology.

"Do better next time," he said quietly.

"Yeah, sure."

Steve smiled at him, a little sad and a lot exasperated. He kissed him again.

Bucky leaned into the kiss. Maybe it was worth it sometimes to be a little more reckless than he had to be if he could have this.


End file.
